Which Clark Is Mine?
by dipable
Summary: Lionel butts into Lex's life again.
1. Chapter 1

Woken again, after being up and down all night, Lex looks at the clock; it reads 4:30 am. Lex is frustrated, "All week long, I've been restless and I wake up this early every morning. What is wrong with me?"  
The phone rings. In Lex's aggravation, he rips the phone off the base. "Who the fuck is calling me at 4:30 in the morning? Someone better be dead."  
First, there is silence on the other end. Lex is beyond pissed, at this point, when he finally hears a faint familiar voice. " Clark, is that you?" He rolls over," Then, who is this in my bed?" He jumps up in shock, and runs to the library holding the phone to his nude chest.  
He sits at his desk, placing the phone back to his ear, repeating, "Clark, is that you?"  
"Yes, Lex, it's me! Are you okay, my dear?" Clark says weakly, but with as much heart as he can put in it. " I'm so sorry about last night, things got out of control and I should never have left."  
"Clark," Lex's voice is low and sweet. " Where are you?"  
"I'm not sure; the last thing I remember is walking by the Talon." Clark coughed in a weak struggle. "Lex, you have to find me."  
"I will, if it is the last thing I do."   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lex is sitting at his desk, trying to figure out who is in his bed.  
He returns to the bedroom to get ready for the day's affairs. As he gets undressed, the Clark look-a-like is stirring awake.  
Clark opens his beautiful green eyes and stretches out. "Hey honey, did you sleep well?" Lex plays along with this weird Clark.  
He climbs back in bed, wrapping his arms around him. Lex leans in as 'Clark' rises up to meet him in a kiss.  
"Did not sleep well," Lex claimed. "How did you sleep, my dear?"  
"Okay, last night was so sweet of you to plan." 'Clark' yawned.  
"It was nothing," Lex said, a bit strange, "anything for you." 'Clark' did not catch the tone in Lex's voice.  
Lex got up from the bed, "I need to get ready for work; what are your plans today, Clark?"  
"I think I'm going to lie around today, waiting for you right here, big boy." 'Clark' grinned.  
Lex turned, confused, toward 'Clark', "Since when do you lie around in bed all day?"  
"I'm just feeling lazy, I guess."  
Lex turned back to the closet and got a tie to put on. "Well, dear, I'll see you tonight." Walking out, Lex got on the phone and told his security to keep tabs on Clark today. "If he does anything out of his usual stuff, call me immediately. You got that?"  
"Yes, Mr. Luthor."  
Lex drives off to the office.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back in the mansion, 'Clark' stretches and says, "That bald idiot. How long do I have to do this, Lionel?"  
Lionel walked into the bedroom. "As long as it takes to find out what I need to know."   
"Okay, okay. I still do not feel right, deceiving Lex like this. It's low, even for you.", 'fake Clark' said shamefully.   
"Shut up and do what I'm paying you for. Find out what my son is up to with the 33.1 project." Lionel firmly stated.  
"Okay, okay. What makes you think he would tell Clark Kent anything about it?", asked 'Clark'.  
Lionel says, "Get me that information in anyway you can. ANYWAY."   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Clark' gets up and shakes his head clear. "How do I get Lex to talk about 33.1?"  
"I did not know that is what I hired you for, my dear boy."  
"I'm not Lex; don't talk to me that way."  
Lionel tells 'fake Clark', "That is what they fought about last night, and Clark (the real Clark) got the short end of the stick on that deal."  
The phone rings. 'Clark' answers, still yawning heavily. " Lex, why are you calling? I mean, hi, honey, how's work?"  
"Just thought I would call to see how you're doing, and let you know I'm planning another special night for us. Meet me at LexCorp at 8:00, okay. Dress nice; go buy a new suit just for the night, my love. ", Lex smiled devilishly.  
"Okay, Lex 8:00, LexCorp I got it. See you then, my sweet." 'Clark's' green eyes sparkled with glee. 'It's working; he does not know a thing.' The thought danced through his mind.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lex gets on the phone to make reservations at The LexCorp Restaurant (at the top of LexCorp building). "A table for two, the private tiara's perfect. Thanks."  
Meanwhile, in Metropolis, 'Clark' is trying to find the perfect suit for tonight. I wonder what Lex has up his sleeve tonight. 'Clark's' mind races. 'No, do you think he is going to…….'

"Keep your mind on what I want, not what you are thinking right now." Lionel appeared from around the corner.  
"I know, I know. Bah, bah, bah. Let me get ready, I'm thinking about-"  
Lionel broke in, "Yes."  
"Oh, go away, Lionel." 'Clark' snapped at him.  
"You're falling for him, like the real Clark. You love him. I'm pulling the plug." Lionel said.  
"NO, NO. I can do this. I swear. Why would I fall for a Luthor?" 'Clark' protested.  
Lionel looked at him with a surprised look. "Why would you not fall in love with a Luthor?"  
"You know what I mean?" 'Clark' sneered.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mr. Luthor, Clark is with your father." stated the guard.  
"What? God damn it. Where are they?" Lex snapped.  
"Armani, sir."   
"I knew it….," Lex slammed his fist on the desk.  
"Keep on them," Lex ordered. "Keep me informed of anything else."  
"My dad is always meddling in my affairs. What does he want with me now? Project 33.1, of course." Lex had figured it out. " Now, where do I start looking for the real Clark?"  
"And who the hell is this other Clark, and why does he look like my baby?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the basement of the mansion, the real Clark is surrounded by kryptonite. Coughing and struggling to stay alive, "Lex will be here. I know it. We love each other too much to end up like this. He will be here. Please, my love, get here."  
"Think, Lex, think. Where is the love of my life?" Lex snapping his hand gently on his head. He looked at the clock, "Clark will be here any minute." I need to freshen up.  
He went to the restroom; by the time he returned, Clark was sitting behind Lex's desk.  
They greeted each other with a hug and kiss. As they embraced each other, they asked how their days were.  
Lex smiled and said, "I love the suit."  
'Clark' smiled back, "Thanks. You look great as well. Where are we going tonight?"  
"I thought dinner and a stroll around Metropolis would be nice. Sound good to you?" Lex gazed into 'Clark's' eyes with passion. Then, leaned in for the best kiss either had ever tasted from anyone.  
'Clark' melted into Lex's arms. "WOW."  
"What, that is how we always kiss? What is wrong?" Lex looked, with concern in his eyes.  
"Nothing, Lex; it has been a while since you have kissed me like that.", 'Clark' said as he regrouped himself.  
"You ready to eat, my dear?" Lex smiled.  
"Yes, give me just a sec. Okay, I'm ready.", 'Clark' wiped off the corners of his mouth.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the restaurant, the men got settled. Clark ordered the wine and Lex, the food.  
"Oysters to start with sound fine, Clark?" Lex asked.  
"Yes, sounds good." Clark smiled.  
I know what is coming tonight. Wait, what am I thinking. I don't want him, or is Lionel, right. Did I fall for Lex in one night? I, I...Lex broke his train of thought.  
"Clark, are you okay? You seem distracted tonight?" Lex commented.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about last night, is all." Clark smiled nervously.  
Lex snickered to himself. Proud of what he was doing. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for the fighting last night. I should be more honest with you."   
Clark gazed at Lex, confused, "What fight?"  
"You do not remember our fight? Are you feeling okay tonight, honey?" Lex looked concerned.  
"Oh, you meant last night's fight, yeah. It's cool; don't worry about it.", Clark had a fake smile across his face.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Lex asked with fake concern upon his face.  
"Look, the food is here. Let's eat." Clark changed the subject quickly.  
After dinner, Lex and Clark went for walk. Making small talk along the way, not analyzing the conversation from dinner. Laughing and smiling along the way.  
"Lex, I love you." Clark said in a bashful tone.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the mansion, the boys are settling down for the night. They decided to cuddle up with a movie, Sorority Boys, Lex's favorite. Holding each other and making sexy comments, they start kissing and rubbing one another.  
Clark was nervous, at first. It did not take long for Lex to take control, and he pinned 'Clark' to the bed. Just as Lex was starting to insert his penis in 'Clark', he yells in his ear. "Where the fuck is Clark Kent, you son of a bitch. Where is my baby? Tell me, or I will cut off your dick. Now."  
'Fake Clark' screamed in pain, "I'm Clark, honey; I'm your baby."  
"No, you sick piece of shit, you are not Clark. You look like him, but you will NEVER be Clark," Lex was screaming at the top of his lungs, a knife on his member.  
"Okay, Lex, okay." Clark screamed. "He's in the basement surrounded by kryptonite."  
"What, if he is…..I'll…..?" Lex tied 'fake Clark' to the bed and grabbed a robe. As he ran to the basement, he called security to the bedroom, ordering the guards to keep a close eye on 'fake Clark'.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the basement, Clark was barely breathing. After getting Clark away from the basement, he held him close.  
Lex screamed, " CLARK, NO, BABY NO!"  
He wondered, was he too late? Then, as Lex cuddled him, crying, Clark coughed out, "Lex, is that you?"  
Lex head rose up in great delight, "Oh baby, my sweet Clark, are you okay." Kissing Clark's head and hands over and over. "Oh, my sweet man, can you walk."  
"Lex, what took so long, my love?" Clark asked, stronger than before.  
"Let's go upstairs and I'll show you." Lex helped Clark to his feet.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they return to the bedroom, 'Fake Clark' was gone, and real Clark was walking on his own. Still holding Lex close.  
Lex told him the whole thing as they curled up in a freshly made-up bed.  
Lex sighed and said, "I love you so much."  
Clark looked into Lex's gorgeous blue eyes. " I love you," and kissed Lex with such passion.  
Lex whispered to Clark, "Fuck me, you animal, you." 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the boys are in bed. Lex takes the day off to make up for the fight and for not finding Clark sooner. Clark has forgiven Lex multiple times, but Lex will not let it go.  
Clark says, "Lex, my love of all loves, it is fine. You found me as fast as you could. We went through so much yesterday; let's just relax. Hold me, kiss me, and make love to me. That is what I want from you now."  
Lex jumps up, "No, I must find that fake Clark and make him pay for what he did to you, my love."  
"God damn it, Lex, we spent so much time not knowing if we would see each other ever again. All you want to do is bring more pain to people, and no pleasure to me." Clark complained.  
Lex cowardly said, "I'm sorry, my dear. I just want….."  
Clark leaned in and kissed Lex, hard and forcefully. Lex gave in and reciprocated the same feeling back to Clark. Lex thought, 'Why fight it, I never win with him.'   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After satisfying each other for hours, they decided to get up and go to Metropolis for the day. They went shopping, went out to lunch, walked in the park, and planned to make a nice romantic day/night of it.   
Clark wanted to start talking about yesterday. Clark finally had a clear head, and wanted to know some details. Clark sat on a swing and started to push off. Lex started to push him.  
Clark gazed up at Lex, "You do not need to do that. Sit next to me so I can try to figure things out."  
Lex looked confused, "I did not think you wanted to talk about that."  
Clark claimed, "I just want to figure this out. It is starting to bother me."  
Lex reached over and grabbed Clark's arm, "I will answer any question you have, the best way I know how." Clark looked at Lex, "I know you do not know how I got in the basement, but what does your father want with me?"  
Lex, with frustration in his eyes, said "I'm not sure, but I will find out for the both of us."  
"Lex, did that other Clark really look exactly like me?â€ Clark asked, worried, " There is someone out there that looks like."  
Just then, a boy in the park yelled, "Mommy, it's the bad, bad man from the news. It's him, it's him. Mommy, do something!"  
Clark and Lex looked at each other and said, What?!" at the same time.  
"Help! It's the man from the news. Someone call the police." the mom yelled through the park.  
Clark looked at Lex with wide eyes, "What is going on?"  
Lex ripped Clark from the swing and yelled, "RUN!!!!"  
"LEX!!!!!"  
Clark tripped. Lex doubled back, scooped up Clark, and took off running again.  
"What the fuck was that all about?" Clark wondered, breathing heavily.  
"I do not know." Lex grabbed his chest as they reached the car. "We need to get out of sight though, until we figure this stuff out."   
Clark looked behind him.  
"Let's go!!" Lex screamed.  
They sped away. Lex turned on the radio. The announcer was giving an update on the breaking story from earlier that day.  
"The person believed to have shot the man is Clark Kent, from Smallville, Kansas." the announcer continued.  
"SHOT A MAN!" Clark looked wide-eyed at Lex. "I do not even know how to shoot a gun, Lex. How could I shoot some one?"  
Lex looked at Clark intensely, "I'll fix this. I mean, we will fix this, together."  
"This just in, they say the victims name is Lionel Luthor." the announcer stated.  
Lex looked tearful, "My father was what?"  
"I'm sorry, Lex." Clark hung his head.  
"I know it was not you, dear." Lex looked at Clark. He took his head in his hands and raised it slightly.  
"Mr. Luther is in the O.R. and is expected to survive." The voice on the radio said.  
"We need to get to the hospital, Clark." Lex looked concerned.  
"Lex, I can't go anywhere near there. Police will be everywhere." Clark gazed at Lex.  
Lex looked at Clark, "I know. I will drop you off at LexCorp. Have my men look after you? You'll be safe there."  
"Okay, Lex, we'll do that." Clark agreed.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lex stops and makes sure Clark is in and okay. "Stay in my office and do not go near the windows or anything. If you want something, one of my men has been told to get it. I'll call you as soon as I get word on how my father is. You can pass the time by getting on my personal computer or anything else you would like to. I'll give you the password." He whispered it in his ear, "it is our anniversary."  
"Which one?" Clark asked with a grin.  
"The day we decided to be together forever, my love." Lex said in a shy-like voice.  
"Okay, you go check on your dad. I'll be here, waiting; give him my best. I love you." Clark settled in on the office couch.  
Lex left for the hospital, making sure his men knew what to do.  
"No one gets in or out of this office but me." Lex demanded.  
"Yes, Mr. Luthor. We're on it." the guard declared.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the office, Clark settles in and takes a short power nap. When he wakes, he jumps on the computer to check his e-mail.  
'Okay, Lex said the password was our anniversary,' Clark thought to himself.  
"Okay, June is the sixth month, right?" Clark said.  
"Yes, Mr. Kent."  
"Who was that?" Clark looked around.  
"Sorry, it is me. Mr. Luthor asked me to keep an extra close eye on you." said the guard in the corner of the office.  
He thought of the rest of the password silently: 16th of last year. So 061606. 'Interesting,' thought Clark.  
As windows started to open, he stumbled into a folder labeled 'Clark and Lex'.  
'What is this?' he thought. "I should not look in it. Lex trusts me to not be nosey.â€ Clark said, conflicted.  
"I can't believe I'm really thinking of doing this. No, I can't." Clark decided, and started to surf the net.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the hospital, Lex was trying to get information on his father's condition. Of course, no one was saying a word.  
Lex screamed, "Where is my father? I want to know right this minute!"  
"As soon as we hear from the doctor, we will let you know, Mr. Luthor." A nurse informed him. "Go get some coffee or something to settle your nerves."  
"I do not want coffee; I want information on my father." Lex demanded. "NOW!"  
"I'll go see what I can do, sir. Sit in the waiting room, until I return." the nurse stated.  
Lex frustrated, "Make it fast."  
"Yes, sir."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the operating room, the doctors had Lionel open and they were trying to remove the bullets from his body.  
"Someone was pissed at him," the doctor observed.  
"More than usual, this time," said the other doctor.  
"Lex is outside, raising a stink. Can I give him any news?" The nurse interrupted.  
"Tell him his father is stable, and we are doing what we can. This is the most we have ever taken out of him. One of us will be out as soon as we are done." said the doctors.  
"Yes, Doctors; I'll let Mr. Luthor know." said the nurse.  
Out in the waiting room, the nurse informed Lex about how his father was doing.  
"They should be out soon, sir." stated the nurse.  
Just then, the doctor came out to update Lex.  
"Will he be okay?" Lex had a concerned look upon his face.  
"He should be fine. We're digging out the last one now, and then we will sew him up. You can see him soon," said the doctor.  
"That is better. Results are what you are paid to give me." Lex informed the doctor.  
The doctor went back to finish with Lionel.  
Twenty minutes later, the doctor emerged and told Lex he could see his father, but only for a few minutes. His father was just coming to.  
"Lex, is that you?" Lionel asked weakly.  
"Yes, father. Who did this to you?" Lex was concerned.  
"It was Clark Kent, my son." Lionel confirmed.  
"It could not have been him; we were in Metropolis all day." Lex stated.  
"I know it was, unless…." Lionel drifted away.  
"Unless, what?" Lex demanded.  
Lionel was out cold. Questions would have to wait until he was feeling better.


	3. Chapter 3

Lex leaves the hospital to find his car gone.  
"What the fuck is going on now?" Lex screams. "He gets on the phone to report the car stolen."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the office, Clark was done messing around on the Internet. As he was closing out the windows he had opened, Clark still had the file about him and Lex in his head. He looked at the folder for a few minutes.  
"I can not invade Lex's privacy; he would give me the respect of mine if he was on my computer." Clark said as he raised a bunch of questions about the file. "It's probably vacation pictures of us anyway, right." he thought to himself. He shut down the computer, laying the thoughts to rest.  
Just then, 'Lex' appeared, "Hey, what are you doing here, Clark?"  
"I'm waiting for you, remember. You went to the hospital to check on Lionel's condition. How is he doing? Did you give him my best wishes?" Clark replied to him, a bit confused.  
"Oh yeah, right. I assume he is okay, they did not tell me anything." 'Lex' said.  
"Oh, did they say why they would not tell you anything?" Clark looked even more confused than before. "Are you feeling okay?"  
"I'm FINE." 'Lex' snapped back at Clark. "I mean, I'm just under so much stress lately. You know with work and all."  
"You seemed fine this morning." Clark stated.  
"I'm fine, okay." 'Lex' sneered at Clark.  
"Okay, honey. Can I get you anything?" Clark asked, sighing.  
"NO!" replied 'Lex'. "Let's just go home."  
"Lex, are you sure you're okay, my love?" Clark backed up a bit.  
"I'm fine, I promise," 'Lex' said calmly, "let's just go home, okay."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lex is talking to the police and the security at the hospital.  
"So, Mr. Luthor, you did not see who took your car?" the police officer asked.  
"NO! If I did, I would be questioning them and not bothering you." Lex said sarcastically.  
"Mr. Luthor, you do not need to be that way. We are not going to find your car any sooner." stated the police officer.  
"Well, you're not finding it standing around here, bothering me now, are you." Lex demanded.  
"Now, Mr. Luthor."  
"No, fuck that; I pay your paycheck and employ a lot of the people in this town." Lex was flabbergasted.  
"We'll let you know something as soon as we know something, sir. Take care."  
Lex calls the office for a ride, and to talk to Clark.  
"Mr. Luthor, you left here a couple of hours ago with Clark." said the guard.  
"What? I'm stuck at the hospital. My car was stolen. Pick me up and take me to the mansion." Lex said.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On the road back to the mansion, Clark and 'Lex' did not say much. Outside of Smallville, the radio gave an update on Lionel and the search for Mr. Kent.  
"Lionel is out of surgery and recovering well." the announcer reported. "There is no word on Clark Kent's whereabouts."  
"That is weird, they would not tell you anything, but they told the news people some information." Clark tilted his head slightly to the side.  
"No, it is not weird. Can we just get back to the mansion and relax?" Lex asked restlessly.  
They had not said another word until they pulled into the driveway.  
"What would you like to do this evening?" Clark asked.  
"I need to do some work tonight in the office. I'll catch up with you later." 'Lex' rubbed his head and eyes.  
"I thought you were not going to work today. We are supposed to be together all day." Clark protested.  
"I'll catch up with you, I promise."  
Clark went to bedroom to watch a movie. 'Lex' went to the office.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Just then, Lex pulls up the mansion.  
"What the hell? Light's on, and my car is here." Lex was confused.  
"Drive, turn off the headlights, but leave the parking lights on, just in case." Lex said.  
"Yes, Mr. Luthor; what ever you say, sir," said the driver.  
When they got to the guard house, Lex filled the guards in on what was happening. It took a bit to convince the guards that he was the real Lex, though. After they were satisfied, Lex looked at the security TV to see where Clark was.  
"The only room in the mansion without a camera is the master bedroom. He must be in there." Lex figured.  
"Now, where is this imposter that is trying to be me? I see him in the office." Lex pointed out.  
They carry out the plan as Lex explains it.  
"Okay, here is the plan. Darius will go in the office and check on me, like normal." Lex stated.  
"What are you doing in here? I did not call for you." 'Lex' snapped.  
"I always check on you, at this time. See if you are hungry, or need anything else.

"I don't, so go away." 'Lex' said.  
"Yes, sir."  
The real Lex sneaks in to Clark.  
"Clark, are you okay?" Lex said.  
"Lex." Clark squinted his eyes.  
"Yes, my love, it is me." Lex hugged Clark tightly. "You weren't with me at the office, and I did not bring you home."  
"I've been at the hospital with my father. He passed out while I was asking questions. So, I went to the parking lot and found my car missing. I called the police and have been dealing with them for the past few hours." Lex explained.  
"Then, who is that, in your office?" Clark asked.  
"I do not know. Let's find out together and take him down." Lex offered.  
"What do you have planned, honey?" Clark had a concerned look on his face.  
"Well," Lex whispered the plan in his ear. He did this both for pleasure and to make no one overheard him.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, they entered the office at opposite ends, wanting to corner the man. Darius was outside the front door. Clark entered through the left side of office, and Lex through the right side.  
When they entered the room, it was empty.  
"Were the fuck did he go?" Lex screamed.  
He went to the desk and called the security building.  
"He is gone; find him, NOW." Lex sneered. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lex leaves the hospital to find his car gone.  
"What the fuck is going on now?" Lex screams. "He gets on the phone to report the car stolen."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the office, Clark was done messing around on the Internet. As he was closing out the windows he had opened, Clark still had the file about him and Lex in his head. He looked at the folder for a few minutes.  
"I can not invade Lex's privacy; he would give me the respect of mine if he was on my computer." Clark said as he raised a bunch of questions about the file. "It's probably vacation pictures of us anyway, right." he thought to himself. He shut down the computer, laying the thoughts to rest.  
Just then, 'Lex' appeared, "Hey, what are you doing here, Clark?"  
"I'm waiting for you, remember. You went to the hospital to check on Lionel's condition. How is he doing? Did you give him my best wishes?" Clark replied to him, a bit confused.  
"Oh yeah, right. I assume he is okay, they did not tell me anything." 'Lex' said.  
"Oh, did they say why they would not tell you anything?" Clark looked even more confused than before. "Are you feeling okay?"  
"I'm FINE." 'Lex' snapped back at Clark. "I mean, I'm just under so much stress lately. You know with work and all."  
"You seemed fine this morning." Clark stated.  
"I'm fine, okay." 'Lex' sneered at Clark.  
"Okay, honey. Can I get you anything?" Clark asked, sighing.  
"NO!" replied 'Lex'. "Let's just go home."  
"Lex, are you sure you're okay, my love?" Clark backed up a bit.  
"I'm fine, I promise," 'Lex' said calmly, "let's just go home, okay."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lex is talking to the police and the security at the hospital.  
"So, Mr. Luthor, you did not see who took your car?" the police officer asked.  
"NO! If I did, I would be questioning them and not bothering you." Lex said sarcastically.  
"Mr. Luthor, you do not need to be that way. We are not going to find your car any sooner." stated the police officer.  
"Well, you're not finding it standing around here, bothering me now, are you." Lex demanded.  
"Now, Mr. Luthor."  
"No, fuck that; I pay your paycheck and employ a lot of the people in this town." Lex was flabbergasted.  
"We'll let you know something as soon as we know something, sir. Take care."  
Lex calls the office for a ride, and to talk to Clark.  
"Mr. Luthor, you left here a couple of hours ago with Clark." said the guard.  
"What? I'm stuck at the hospital. My car was stolen. Pick me up and take me to the mansion." Lex said.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On the road back to the mansion, Clark and 'Lex' did not say much. Outside of Smallville, the radio gave an update on Lionel and the search for Mr. Kent.  
"Lionel is out of surgery and recovering well." the announcer reported. "There is no word on Clark Kent's whereabouts."  
"That is weird, they would not tell you anything, but they told the news people some information." Clark tilted his head slightly to the side.  
"No, it is not weird. Can we just get back to the mansion and relax?" Lex asked restlessly.  
They had not said another word until they pulled into the driveway.  
"What would you like to do this evening?" Clark asked.  
"I need to do some work tonight in the office. I'll catch up with you later." 'Lex' rubbed his head and eyes.  
"I thought you were not going to work today. We are supposed to be together all day." Clark protested.  
"I'll catch up with you, I promise."  
Clark went to bedroom to watch a movie. 'Lex' went to the office.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Just then, Lex pulls up the mansion.  
"What the hell? Light's on, and my car is here." Lex was confused.  
"Drive, turn off the headlights, but leave the parking lights on, just in case." Lex said.  
"Yes, Mr. Luthor; what ever you say, sir," said the driver.  
When they got to the guard house, Lex filled the guards in on what was happening. It took a bit to convince the guards that he was the real Lex, though. After they were satisfied, Lex looked at the security TV to see where Clark was.  
"The only room in the mansion without a camera is the master bedroom. He must be in there." Lex figured.  
"Now, where is this imposter that is trying to be me? I see him in the office." Lex pointed out.  
They carry out the plan as Lex explains it.  
"Okay, here is the plan. Darius will go in the office and check on me, like normal." Lex stated.  
"What are you doing in here? I did not call for you." 'Lex' snapped.  
"I always check on you, at this time. See if you are hungry, or need anything else.

"I don't, so go away." 'Lex' said.  
"Yes, sir."  
The real Lex sneaks in to Clark.  
"Clark, are you okay?" Lex said.  
"Lex." Clark squinted his eyes.  
"Yes, my love, it is me." Lex hugged Clark tightly. "You weren't with me at the office, and I did not bring you home."  
"I've been at the hospital with my father. He passed out while I was asking questions. So, I went to the parking lot and found my car missing. I called the police and have been dealing with them for the past few hours." Lex explained.  
"Then, who is that, in your office?" Clark asked.  
"I do not know. Let's find out together and take him down." Lex offered.  
"What do you have planned, honey?" Clark had a concerned look on his face.  
"Well," Lex whispered the plan in his ear. He did this both for pleasure and to make no one overheard him.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, they entered the office at opposite ends, wanting to corner the man. Darius was outside the front door. Clark entered through the left side of office, and Lex through the right side.  
When they entered the room, it was empty.  
"Were the fuck did he go?" Lex screamed.  
He went to the desk and called the security building.  
"He is gone; find him, NOW." Lex sneered. 


End file.
